Hermione Granger Enters the Game
by LordWolf77
Summary: Harry made a deal with Life to give his friends the same chance he had. Hermione, after receiving news not only of Harry's death but of Ron's supposed Suicide, she could not stand her life. She lost everything. So she committed Suicide herself. That's it, right? On to the Afterlife with her friends? Not yet. Not for Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I know in Life's Joke, Harry has yet to get to Hogwarts, thus fulfilling his deal, nor do I have a Ron Story out yet. I just figured that as a Christmas Present (Read: I was really looking forward to writing this secondary Story) I would give you guys at least one chapter here before the end of the year. I hope you all like this other Story. If you haven't read Harry Potter and Life's Big Joke, I recommend you do that first. If you don't and you like this Story then I still recommend you Read the Other. **

Hermione Granger Enters the Game

Chapter One: Failure?

As Hermione fell from the tallest remaining tower of Hogwarts, everyone watched the girl who lost everything. Everyone knew she sent her parents away, more so people knew she lost the only two people in the Magical World she loved. Upon hearing of Harry's mysterious death and of Ronald's supposed suicide she freaked out at anyone who tried to calm her. Ginny had actually lost an arm to a Severing Charm the girl cast when Ginny had tried to hug her. Neville got three ribs broken. No one was surprised to see her falling form; however, they were surprised that she had thought far enough ahead to wear an enchanted necklace that prevented all magic from being cast on her, preventing anyone from saving the brightest witch of her age.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEG

Hermione felt herself floating in a black abyss. She felt resigned to this being her fate. Suddenly though that was made untrue as words floated in her vision.

_Game Over_

_Suicide!_

_Score: Failure_

_Positives:_

_+1,000 points for befriending Harry Potter_

_+100 points for befriending Ronald Weasley_

_+100 points for befriending Ginny Weasley_

_+100 points for befriending Molly Weasley_

_+100 points for befriending Arthur Weasley_

_+100 points for befriending Fred Weasley_

_+100 points for befriending George Weasley_

_+600 points for befriending 6 of 9 Weasleys_

_+500 points for being the brightest witch of your age_

_+700 points for surviving 7 years as Harry's friend_

_Negatives:_

_-1,000 points for not helping discover Harry's past or Heritage _

_-1,000 points for Suicide_

_-1,000 points for refusing to make friends outside Harry and the Weasleys_

_Overall: 400 points_

_4 Player Points awarded._

_*Please note: not all points are available in all versions of The Game, not all points are installed in The Game, and more points are possible if you play The Game the same way twice as more content will be added._

_Level at Death: Hermione Jane Granger Lvl. 5_

_Skills at Death:_

_Arithmancy: Numbers Flow: 50 of 100_

_Charms: Extendo Bago: 120 of 1,000_

_Transfiguration: Poof there it is: 134 of 1,000_

_Stats at Death:_

_Strength: 5_

_Dexterity: 3_

_Wisdom: 15_

_Constitution: 10_

_Intelligence: 35_

_Unlocks:_

_Ravenclaw Granger_

_Hufflepuff Granger_

_Slytherin Granger_

_Gryffindor Granger_

_Weasley Granger_

_Potter Granger_

_Carryover: _

_None_

_Optional Carryover:_

_None_

_*If you would like more information on anything, reach out and touch it. When done say 'Menu' Caution: Due to Other Player/ Players, your life may have been altered, this can be fixed in the Options Menu. You will also not be granted access to Other Players, all Characters in your Life will be operated based on both their assigned pasts, and your actions that can cause changes to the World. I thank you for Agreeing to Play. _

Hermione was very confused as to what was going on. She herself had never played a Video Game, but had heard from some boys in her Elementary days, and this was exactly as she had pictured it when they died and were scored. 'Was my life just a Game? I have to see what this is.' She reached up and touched each of the Unlocks she had earned.

_Ravenclaw Granger – Earned by obtaining an Intelligence of 15 or higher. Grants Hermione +1 Intelligence point per level, allowing her to constantly increase her knowledge._

_Hufflepuff Granger – Earned by Being loyal, while occasionally against the will of the person, to a person or group of people as well as your own ideals. Grants +100 Friend Skill Points, grants +1 friendship points to all relationships per day, thus allowing even your worst enemies to become your friends as if overnight, or several nights._

_Slytherin Granger – Earned by going behind your friends backs to do what you wanted to anyways. Grants +.1 –Implemented only if chosen- Skill Points per day, allowing Hermione to –Secret known only to Slytherins-._

_Gryffindor Granger- Earned by braving the dangers of being Harry Potter's friend and following him to battle. Grants +.1 Courage Stat per day, allowing Hermione to become more courageous and giving her access to different thought processes, conversations, and areas._

_Weasley Granger – Hermione was adopted by the Weasleys instead of the Grangers at a young age. Raised in such proximity caused her hair to become Weasley Red. Grants Weasley Temper Perk and Curse._

_Potter Granger – Hermione was adopted by the Potters while her family fled from Voldemort, causing her to survive as the adopted sister of Harry Potter when Lily and James died that fateful night. Grants Malnourished Curse, Harry's Sister Perk, and +2 Constitution per level due to beatings by the Dursleys._

Hermione was definitely intrigued by this now, she knew she was dead so this had to be part of the afterlife, so she went along, wanted to find out as much as she could about this world as fast as possible. So she spoke softly into the darkness, "Menu".

Everything fell into place around her. She knew the house in front of her as her own house. The one she was raised in. Words fell into place in front of that.

_New Game_

_New Game Plus-_

_Load Game – _

_Options_

_Afterlife-_

Hermione clicked the New Game option completely forgetting about the options she was warned about. She awoke in a chair sitting in a hallway. One door connected the hall to… well wherever she was. The Label over the door read 'Room Three' leading Hermione to believe that at least two other rooms existed beyond this hall.

As she walked into the room a being sat hood down. What she saw was the face of Salazar Slytherin. "Salazar? Why are you here? This doesn't make sense, you died centuries ago."

"Ah, a third person who knows the face of my grandson. I am Life. I built this place for young Mr. Potter. He was not treated fairly by Fate, so I created a place for him to live as he wants. He made a deal to bring you and Ronald into your own Games. The Games are fully customizable. You can become a Warrior Mage, fighting evil beings. You can be Harry's sibling and lover. You can do anything you choose in the Game. Your first play through will give you tutorials, however if you need a review you can go to any one of these consoles," The man gestured around the room, bringing Hermione's attention to the light blue coloring of the room.

"What is this place? I mean I know that this is 'Room Three' but can I see Harry and Ron? Is there some way of talking to them? Why bring me here and not to the afterlife?" Hermione, true to her name asked question after question, making the inquiries too fast for even the God to answer.

"Hermione, slow yourself. I will eventually install an e-mail like system between the worlds, this will allow for communication while Playing. This is Room Three, also known as Hermione's Room to the Gods. There is no crossover for you to see them personally, nor will you meet them in the Game. The system will be installed after Harry makes it to Christmas in his Game. He made it to Hogwarts for you to be brought here. Oh and you will not like the changes he made, at least not right away so I will remove those from the system for you," he turned and tapped a few things on the console. A whirring noise came up and dissipated before he turned back to the girl. "Now that that is completed, I brought you here because Harry asked me to allow you the same opportunity he had. I bit you farewell and good luck. I will check up on you periodically. I hope you enjoy the Game. Oh, and I recommend you use the Potter Granger Persona, he was abused as a child and could use the love of a sibling."

With that the man vanished. Hermione sat in the room, exploring. Looking at the High Score Board she saw Harry's name twice, her own once, and Ron's at the bottom at an even zero score. She looked at the World Board, and noticed everything changed by both boys was blanked out on her screen, she assumed that meant that it would not affect her new Character's World. She looked at some of the blank screens before deciding to just submit and create her new Character.

_Persona Selection:_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_Ravenclaw Granger_

_Hufflepuff Ganger_

_Slytherin Granger_

_Gryffindor Granger_

_Weasley Granger_

_Potter Granger_

Hermione remembered what Life had said about Harry's past. She knew about it of course, but she also knew that Ron didn't, she wanted to be there for her friend but she wasn't sure what good it would do. She thought about the Backgrounds of the other Personas, she remembered that it said she was adopted. She didn't remember ever being told she was adopted. She decided that she didn't want a Life alone like she had last time, and she definitely did not want red hair nor to live with the Weasleys, visiting them was enough for her, thank you very much. So she clicked on the Potter Granger Persona.

_Stats:_

_Health: 50 (Degraded by abuse)_

_Magic: 100_

_Strength: 1 (Auto)_

_Dexterity: 1 (Auto)_

_Wisdom: 1 (Auto)_

_Constitution: 1 (Auto)_

_Intelligence: 1 (Auto)_

_Points to Disperse: 20_

Hermione was unsure what each Stat meant. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, however, a list of meanings appeared in front of her.

_Strength: The damage done by your melee attacks, the higher this stat the more muscle you can get._

_Dexterity: Movement speed and agility. _

_Wisdom: The power behind your Magic, the higher this stat the more powerful your Potions and Spells will be._

_Constitution: This controls the growth of your Health Stat._

_Intelligence: This controls the growth of your Skills and Magic Points, a high Intelligence allows for more Skill Points from books and easier application of Skills. _

Seeing the different purposes of the Stats, she put two into Strength, two into Dexterity, six into Wisdom, and five into each of the other Stats.

_Perks:_

_Loving Brother: Your adopted brother takes care of you and defends you. Causes Harry to have a higher Strength Stat and an easier time learning both offensive and defensive Muggle Skills._

_Stuntwoman: You can take more hits than you can count; this allows you to take more hits at a lower Health cost; Magic attacks not included; +10 Health points per level._

_Curses:_

_Core Binding (Lily and James Potter): This cuts the strength of your Magical Core by half, thus cutting the growth of the Core by Half. This can be removed and the Core growth recovered by the caster or through Goblin Ritual of Lordship._

_Core Binding (Albus Dumbledore): This cuts the strength of your Magical Core by half, thus cutting the growth of the Core by Half. This can be removed and the Core growth recovered by the caster or through Goblin Ritual of Lordship._

_Core Binding (- Unknown Persons-): This cuts the strength of your Magical Core by half, thus cutting the growth of the Core by Half. This can be removed and the Core growth recovered by the caster or through Goblin Ritual of Lordship._

_Player Points: 4_

_Player Points are used to purchase many things, Skills, Curse Cures, Perks, even different Personas. Save them and they may grant you other things as well. Spend them, and you may never reach your goals._

Hermione saw that she could use her four Points to buy the 'Curse Cure' for one Core Binding, or to identify the Unknown Persons who Bound her Core, that one only able to be removed after the identity is known. She spent the points on the Unknown Persons and discovered a name she didn't know, which surprised her. Lilith Carnio.

_Persona: Potter Granger_

_Stats: _

_Health: 50_

_Magic: 100_

_Strength: 3_

_Dexterity: 3_

_Wisdom: 7_

_Constitution: 6_

_Intelligence: 6_

_Perks:_

_Loving Brother: Your adopted brother takes care of you and defends you. Causes Harry to have a higher Strength Stat and an easier time learning both offensive and defensive Muggle Skills._

_Stuntwoman: You can take more hits than you can count; this allows you to take more hits at a lower Health cost; Magic attacks not included; +10 Health points per level._

_Curses:_

_Core Binding (Lily and James Potter): This cuts the strength of your Magical Core by half, thus cutting the growth of the Core by Half. This can be removed and the Core growth recovered by the caster or through Goblin Ritual of Lordship._

_Core Binding (Albus Dumbledore): This cuts the strength of your Magical Core by half, thus cutting the growth of the Core by Half. This can be removed and the Core growth recovered by the caster or through Goblin Ritual of Lordship._

_Core Binding (Lilith Carnio) This cuts the strength of your Magical Core by half, thus cutting the growth of the Core by Half. This can be removed and the Core growth recovered by the caster or through Goblin Ritual of Lordship._

_Start the Game?_

_Yes/No_

Hermione decided if she was going to find out who this Lilith Carnio is she would have to Play, so she clicked the 'Yes' button and felt herself pulled through a tube into her ten year old body she had left so long ago.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEG

Hermione awoke in a dark room, a warm body cuddling into her side. A screen slid into her vision. _"'Welcome, Hermione Granger, to the Game. You as well as a few others have been selected to test run this Game before it is released as an alternative to the afterlife. The others can only affect your game at a New Game Stage, and only if you select to approve their changes. You will not cross timelines with them, however you will soon be able to communicate with them. The only Game you cannot change is Harry Potter's World. Your chosen Persona puts you in a position to immediately alter the history/ course of your world as you are meeting an Important Character immediately. I hope you enjoy your time here. Live freely and build your skills. Good Luck Player.'-Life"_

**A/N: **

**I hope you all liked this. As always I ask for insight on the story, but please no flames. I get enough of those through PMs. **

**Thank you For remaining Loyal Readers. **

**Lord Wolf**


	2. New Harry?

**A/N:**

**Those who have been reading Life's Joke, I know that its a little screwy right now but don't worry. Those who are just reading this, again, a lot of the information in the tutorials will be in Life's Joke. Hopefully you guys like this as much as people seem to like the other, I will however, not make this the same story only with Hermione leading, she is after all a different person so has different views. Bear with the changes. As shown in Life's Joke he is not as he seems and is pushing for certain things to happen. Let the story develop before you give up. Thank you. **

Hermione Granger Enters the Game

Chapter 2: A new Harry?

_Choices: Welcome Player, to the Choices Menu. Here you can 'create' a new Important Character. To customize a Character you have to have known them in a previous Life. This is the Customization Menu for Harry James Potter, currently your Adopted Brother. Here you can Customize certain characteristics of Harry, such as his mental capacity and thought process, his Main Skills, his Top Stat, certain perks or curses can be given to him. You can even Customize his Background. Good luck, these choices affect gameplay drastically._

_Background:_

_Harry James Potter was hidden away with his parents. His mother, the night of Voldemort's attack, used runes and other enchantments to keep both her children alive. Grants Harry the Perk Mothers Protection, protecting him from Scarring._

_Harry James Potter was hidden away with his parents. His father sacrificed himself for the boy when Voldemort attacked. Grants Harry the Perk Dead Dad, this allows Harry to heal rapidly, and turns him into a Metamorph._

_Harry James Potter was hidden away with his parents. Both of his parents sacrificed themselves to save the children, after Lily Potter performed a Ritual on them both. Grants Harry and Hermione Parents Love Perks, Harry obtains the Metamorph Skill and the Animagus Skill, Hermione obtains the Mother Skill and the Jokester Skill, a skill from Lily and James respectively for each. _

Hermione looked over her choices, she wasn't sure how to react with each of them. None of them allow for her to keep Harry's parents alive. She wasn't sure how she could help him without helping his parents. After a few moments hesitation she tapped the C button, granting her and Harry each a Perk and two skills.

_Hair:_

_Mother's Hair: Grants Harry his mother's loving side and her rage, a perfect combination of death, also give Mother Look Perk, giving access to things at school dealing with people who knew his mother, and drawing Hate from those who hated his mother._

_Father's Hair: Grants Harry the Father Look Perk, giving him access to things at school dealing with people who knew his Father, also drawing Hate from those who hated his father._

_Hermione's Hair: Only available due to Metamorph Skill. Gives Harry a heightened sense of loyalty to Hermione._

Again Hermione looked though the options. She knew that Harry would look dreadful with his hair like hers, though she'd rather he not draw Snape's Hate by giving him his Father's Hair. So, not knowing who could Hate his Mother she chose A for Harry's Hair.

_Eyes: _

_Mother's Eyes: Grants Harry the Mother's Eyes Perk, allowing him all the magic of Mad-Eye's Eye, since his Mother Crafted it and Crafted herself a similar, but upgraded, set._

_Father's Eyes: Grants Harry the Curse, Father's Eyes, Dooming him to glasses for life, of course there are ways to correct them, the Curse, while ruining his eyes will grant him Similar things to Father's Hair, but will also make him unable to learn the Sight Skill but he would instantly have a Mastery of Flying Skill._

Hermione was unsure why there were only two Eye options here, but she did know that while Harry loved to fly he shouldn't be without the Gifts of his Mother's Eyes, so she chose Option A.

_Mental:_

_Harry has the mental capacity for a genius, he puts all his ideas into his Mad Science. Grants him Mastery in Mad Science._

_Harry has the mental capacity for a genius, he puts all his ideas into his Spell Weaving. Grants him Mastery in Spell Weaving._

_Harry has the mental capacity for a genius, he puts all his ideas into his little black book, which he uses to test his theories on Hermione (you cannot be permanently harmed by his experiments). Grants him Mastery in Spell Weaving, Wand Making, Mad Science, and one Random Skill._

Hermione instantly knew that she would be willing to be a part of his tests if it meant giving him genius level IQ and four Masteries he can use against Voldemort, so she hit the C option.

_Masteries Given to Harry James Potter: Mad Science, Spell Weaving, Wand Making, and Clothe Crafting._

_Thought Process:_

_Harry was not only beat but raped by his Aunt, causing him to be a sex driven fool._

_Harry was beaten so bad that he refused to allow his Aunt and Uncle punish Hermione as he had been, thus causing him to be a cruel and violent boy toward anyone he doesn't know and anyone he thinks would hurt Hermione._

_Harry loves the concept of family, causing him to trust anyone who offers a welcoming hand, this will get him and Hermione in tough and life threatening situations, almost daily._

_Harry took the beatings in stride, causing him to come off to people as cool and uncaring, unless seen with Hermione. _

Hermione was baffled by the choices, all but one included major beatings by Harry's 'family', and the one that didn't made him trust everyone without question, much like she had done with adults all her life. She knew that would get him into too much trouble, making him cool would make people avoid him like the so called 'Ice Queen' Daphne Greengrass. Making him violent would get him thrown out of many places including Hogwarts. She definitely didn't want him to be driven by sex, after all, the only person he'd loved was Ginny and she was certain they had never made it that far, but given the other choices, she was narrowed to getting him killed literally by having him trust everyone, or having him hunted by everyone, or for all she knew loved, by making him driven by sex. 'This is just my first 'Play Through' so I don't see what it could harm… Besides, it wouldn't affect the real Harry….' She reached up and hit the A option; knowing that it would cause Harry to have suffered both beatings and rape, and turning him basically into a genius sex machine. 'Oh well, too late to change it now.'

_Main Skills: The Skills he levels easily and picks up easily, advancing them is a breeze. Choose three._

_Potions_

_Enchanting_

_Weapons Crafting_

_Jokester_

_Combat Magic_

_Transfiguration_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Survival_

_Reading_

_Language_

Hermione Decided Language would be good for both of them, as would Harry knowing Survival Skills and Combat Magic. Weapons crafting was kind of a must as well, after all using more than just Magic against Voldemort would be a huge advantage. So she chose to give Harry Survival Skills, Combat Magic, and Weapons Crafting advantages, figuring they could learn Languages together.

_Top Stat: The stat most improved, one point given to each Stat on level up and three to the Top._

_Strength_

_Dexterity_

_Wisdom_

_Constitution_

_Intelligence_

Instantly Hermione wanted to choose Intelligence, knowing it would be a major advantage to him, but then she stopped herself. She knew that Dexterity would allow him to dodge spells faster and for a longer time than others, and Strength, well who knows what that would give him as an advantage with Magic. Hermione decided that with Harry being able to craft weapons he might as well have the strength to use them.

_Thank you for Customizing Harry. Warning: Any type of sexual Customizations, including Background Customizations will not go into effect until after Christmas in your First Year. There you will be able to Customize more with each of your Important Characters._

The window instantly closed upon Hermione reading the last part, she silently thanked the game for not dropping her in a sexual situation. Then came the pounding…

"Get up you two lazy Freaks! Breakfast had better be on the table in ten minutes!" A voice screeched that could only be Aunt Petunia, judging by the pitch and the sudden memories Hermione got.

"Harry get up, we must make breakfast," She shook Harry. Who knew anyone could sleep through that kind of a wakeup call.

"Yes, yes… fine, I was having a good dream for once you know?" Harry spoke though Hermione couldn't see him in the pitch black of whatever tiny room they were in. "You know all the things Aunt Petunia did? Well I dreamed that something similar happened between us, only it was kinder and gentler. Anyway, we best get going on breakfast," Harry then opened the door, revealing to Hermione that they were in the Cupboard Harry had once told her about.

Just as she stepped out, Hermione could feel a cut running down her arm, obviously from a recent beating, it still hurt. Then she looked up from the cut and saw the Harry she had created. He was magnificent. His hair was a bright flame red, his eyes green as the Killing Curse and no longer covered by those distracting glasses. If he looked just right Hermione could swear it would be the end of some poor soul with eyes like that. His hair was not wild but a tamed and trimmed styled cut. It shimmered perfectly in the light causing a brief feel of staring into the heart of a fire.

When Hermione pulled her gaze from him she realized that even in the body of her ten year old self she was turned on my his magnificence, especially the muscle he had, though not much, she could still tell that the Strength Stat was the correct choice for Harry. She quickly made it to the stove and started both the bacon and the sausage, running though screens and tutorials on her way through it. She discovered that at the stove she and Harry were granted a +50% success rate because they could watch both the stovetop and the griddle at the same time, making sure nothing burned. By the end the two didn't get a beating due to burnt food but instead because they had gotten better grades than Dudley had, due to Hermione and Harry's intelligence being much higher than that of a whale and his giraffe mother.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEG

The two woke three days later, school had yet to start again from Spring Break, they found their Cupboard door unlocked, and so they traveled to the kitchen, Hermione nursing her left arm which must have a cracked bone from the beating. Harry however seemed perfectly fine, though she knew that it was mostly an act to protect her, though it probably had as much to do with his Metamorph Skill, allowing him to regrow bones and skin at will.

They found the house to be abandoned and a simple note on the counter.

'Harry and Hermione,

Today school starts at 9:30, do not be late.

Vernon and Petunia'

The two looked at each other and then at the clock, 8:00. They had plenty of time. Hermione asked Harry what they were going to wear to school today, knowing that he had a Mastery in Clothes Making. He responded by smiling and the world freezing around Hermione.

_Welcome to the Companion Menu. You are about to use your Companion's Craft Skill Clothes Making. From here you can use Objects and Materials between you both. _

_Clothes – Male- Female- Unisex_

Hermione saw the three tabs and tapped the Female tab and looked through her options.

_Blouse_

_Skirt_

_Shorts _

_Short Skirt_

_Short Shorts_

_Panties_

_Bra_

Hermione was shocked at the lack of available clothes. She decided to make a Blouse Skirt and Panties for her first day of school, and she chose to just Randomize them.

_Blouse_

_Material: Silk_

_Color: Pink_

_Bonuses: +5 Friend Skill, +5 Etiquette Skill, +5 Attraction Stat_

_Skirt_

_Material: Lace_

_Color: Pink_

_Bonuses: +5 Friend Skill, +5 Etiquette Skill, +5 Attraction Stat_

_Panties_

_Material: Lace and Cotton_

_Color: Light Blue_

_Bonuses: +5 Sex Appeal Stat, +15 Attraction Stat_

Hermione blushed deeply at the mention of a Sex Appeal Stat, but she accepted what was Randomly Crafted. Next she moved to Male Clothes.

_Male:_

_Jeans_

_Dress Pants_

_Dress Shirt_

_Tie_

_T-shirt_

_Underwear_

Again Hermione was unimpressed with the choices, though she knew he needed something other than what he had on to go to school. She had Harry Randomly craft a Dress Shirt, Dress Pants, and Underwear for himself.

_Dress Shirt_

_Material: Silk_

_Color: Red_

_Bonuses: +20 Friend Skill, +20 Etiquette Skill, +20 Attraction Stat, +5 Sex Appeal_

_Dress Pants_

_Material: Cotton_

_Color: Black_

_Bonuses: None_

_Underwear_

_Material: Cotton_

_Make: Boxers_

_Color: Black_

_Bonuses: None_

Hermione, having read each thing knew why the dress shirt had such a massive impact on his Stats and Skills. She exited the screen and saw the world speed up around her.

"I made these earlier while you slept in preparation for this," Harry handed Hermione the clothes she just had him craft, she knew it must have taken time but this was she also knew it was done, though he thought it was a few hours ago, she knew it was just now. Then he ran back to the cupboard to dress himself letting her use the bathroom upstairs. When she left the bathroom she knew that she should have crafted shoes but, it being too late now, she just slipped on the tennis-shoes she had, which with all its holes brought her attraction down 10 points and her Friend skill down 10 as well. But she did look very nice in her new clothes, as did Harry, who also had to suffer similar failings with his shoes.

Hermione found that she had access to Harry's Equipment menu from her own, which she stumbled upon (worked through a tutorial explaining it) after she had problems just stepping into her clothing. She also found her inventory, and how to store things there, as well as her Skill and Stat menus, Harry's as well.

The two thought it best to leave for school as it would take them a few minutes to get there, they walked slowly, knowing that neither had school supplies, why would they, their Aunt and Uncle wanted them to fail. Harry talked and talked about how much he hated their family, especially because he knew the two kids were Magical and even more so because they beat on Hermione and not exclusively Harry. Later he mentioned how amazing Hermione looked, a blush on his face as he adored her body, he didn't even bother hiding the fact that he was. Soon the two approached the school.

The building was three stories tall; it was made of brick, an older building to be sure. The adopted siblings entered the building just after 9:00 giving them an hour to get their bearings before being sent to classes. However once Hermione touched the handle a new screen popped up.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEG

Persona: Potter Granger Lvl. 1

Stats:

Health: 50

Magic: 100

Strength: 3

Dexterity: 3

Wisdom: 7

Constitution: 6

Intelligence: 6

Attraction: 15

Sex Appeal: 5

Skills:

Cooking: And Down Burns the House: 11 of 10

Etiquette: Bride of Doom: 10 of 10

Friend: Hi I am… Who am I?: 1 of 10

Jokester: Haha Not Funny: 1 of 10

Mother: First time: 1 of 10

Perks:

Loving Brother: Your adopted brother takes care of you and defends you. Causes Harry to have a higher Strength Stat and an easier time learning both offensive and defensive Muggle Skills.

Parents Love: Grants one Skill from Lily Potter and one from James Potter.

Stuntwoman: You can take more hits than you can count; this allows you to take more hits at a lower Health cost; Magic attacks not included; +10 Health points per level.

Curses:

Core Binding (Lily and James Potter): This cuts the strength of your Magical Core by half, thus cutting the growth of the Core by Half. This can be removed and the Core growth recovered by the caster or through Goblin Ritual of Lordship.

Core Binding (Albus Dumbledore): This cuts the strength of your Magical Core by half, thus cutting the growth of the Core by Half. This can be removed and the Core growth recovered by the caster or through Goblin Ritual of Lordship.

Core Binding (Lilith Carnio) This cuts the strength of your Magical Core by half, thus cutting the growth of the Core by Half. This can be removed and the Core growth recovered by the caster or through Goblin Ritual of Lordship.

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading. Comment, give feedback, please. It always help. I hope you liked this chapter setting up a good portion of the story for the next few chapters.**


	3. Skill Building

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for reading. If you still haven't read Harry Potter and Life's Big Joke, I recommend you do so, I am trying to keep any unneeded Tutorials out of this story as most were in Harry Potter and Life's Big Joke. If you guys want me to start putting Tutorials in this one as well let me know. **

**Thank You,**

**Lord Wolf**

Hermione Granger Enters the Game

Chapter 3: Skill Building

The screen showed a list of different classes that both her and Harry could take.

_Math_

_Science_

_Barter_

_History_

_Sports_

_Crafting_

Each of the classes showed a small description of the class, there was a note on the bottom of the screen saying that they could take up to three classes a day and each class would give them four points toward the Skill developed, or if the person was lucky they could earn Double Points.

Hermione signed the two up for the three free classes of the day, as they did not have money, Barter, History, and Sports. When the two left they had discovered the Barter Skill from the Barter Class, the French Skill from History, and they increased their Strength by one point in the Sports Class.

Harry and Hermione walked out of the school and were stopped by Dudley and his Gang. The four boys must have been waiting for the two of them as they were sitting on one of the tables in front of the school.

"Hey, look it's the freaks. Are you trying to become smarter? Taking full course of classes? See we only need to take one a day, and we've been sitting here for the last two classes waiting for you to morons to come out," this came from Piers, who was quickly silenced by Dudley's fist in his ribs.

"Shut it Piers, these two are my freaks to pick on. I don't mind sharing but don't try to just take over. You boys follow me," Dudley said, finishing by pointing his thumb at himself.

"Yes well we aren't here for you to pick on Dudley, we are here to learn and better ourselves," Hermione said, stepping between Dudley and Harry.

"Hermione…" Came Harry's strained voice behind her, she thought it was because she was going to cause their beating, but she didn't back down.

"No, Harry. I am tired of Dudley using us as a punching bag, besides I know of a better way for him to fight," She said, not looking back at Harry.

"Oh, little girl thinks she has something of interest to me. What's to stop me from beating it out of you?" Dudley said, grabbing Hermione by the collar of her new shirt, pulling his fist back.

Suddenly a fist smashed into Dudley's face from behind Hermione. Harry pushed Hermione lightly out of his way as he kicked Dudley in the face just as he hit the ground, sending the whale rolling down the steps of the school.

"What the…" the other boys said as they started running to get Harry off their leader.

Hermione took the chance to kick Piers in the nuts as he came running at Harry, taking him out of the fight. Harry was tackled by Gordon, the second biggest right behind Dudley. Malcolm was close behind. Hermione hit Malcolm across the face just before he could kick Harry, throwing the boy off balance nearly knocking him to the ground.

Harry got out from under Gordon and took him out with a quick kick to the throat followed by a poke in the eye and a kick to the groin. Hermione got a fist to the face from Malcolm, she could feel it rapidly swell and bruise. Before she hit the ground she saw Harry put his fist through the tall boy's jaw, she heard a crack and was unsure if it was the fist or the face that had broken.

She held her face until Harry knelt down beside her.

"Hermione? Are you OK? I saw him hit your face, here let me take a look," He said pulling her hand slowly from her face. "That looks bad… Here let's see if they have anything on them, maybe with some Money we can buy you some Pain Meds."

After the Fight was over a few tutorials popped into view showing the Money Grabber, Light Armor, and Unarmed Skills, as well as the Bone Breaker Perk she had unlocked.

Harry and Hermione searched the boys finding a couple of Butterfly Knives, a pair of Hockey Shin Pads, and 50 Pounds. Hermione gave Harry one of the Knives and Equipped the other herself, she also put on the Shin Pads. They walked to the Store a few blocks down the road and bought Pain Meds for 5 Pounds. Hermione opened her Inventory and took the Pain Meds, which kicked in instantly.

They looked at a few other things in the store when Hermione saw Fabrics, likely used in the Clothes Making Skill. She touched them and the Shop Window opened her vision again.

_Tutorial: Fabrics: The Clothes Making Skill uses Fabrics to create clothes. In this version of the Game, once you purchase a Fabric it is available during Clothes Making. You can select the Fabric and the type of Clothes. You can also Choose Random, any Fabrics you own will be inserted into the Randomizer and will be able to be produced. If you Craft and Deconstruct different clothes you can discover new Fabrics as well as other options in your Crafting._

Hermione looked at the Fabric that was available and knew that she couldn't afford it any way based on the price, so she closed the Shopping Window and left the store with Harry.

EGEGEGGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEG

Hermione and Harry were not beaten when they got home, though it looked like Dudley had gotten hit by a truck with all the bruises. Hermione figured that the only reason that she and Harry could take him and his gang was because there were two of them now, instead of Harry fighting on his own.

Hermione opened her Skill Window for the first time. A tutorial fell into view and explained to Hermione how to take a Skill to the next tier and how else to spend the points. She took her time reading through each of the Skills and found a Perk to buy in the Money Grabber Skill, Money Hoarder Lvl. 1, before she leveled that one. She also upgraded Etiqutte and Cooking.

None of the rest had enough points to be upgraded so Hermione closed the Window and went to make Dinner for the family. Hermione and Harry put together a small dinner of Mashed Potatoes and Chicken, when they were done they were sent to their 'room'. The two squished onto the bed in the Cupboard under the stairs. Harry fell asleep near instantly, leaving Hermione to think about her day.

"Everything that happened to you… You didn't tell me it was that bad… Beatings where you were out for days at a time? Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione said softly before curling up and crying herself to sleep.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEG

Hermione woke up in Room Three. She sat up from the Game Chair and saw that Life was sitting on the stairs waiting for her.

"Well it seems you finally went to bed. Is that life all you wanted it to be? Fighting Dudley and saving Harry? Seems to me that you didn't think before you jumped in. I think that you should keep going. You might find a way to help Harry fix his life. In any case I have to tell you, so far you are doing much better than he did overall in his first try. Oh, and there will be small things updating over the next few days, so if something goes funny I hope you'll be able to figure it out… I won't fix anything you get so… good luck," the man said, "The WizMial will be set up soon, Harry is almost to Christmas, finally. The boy really is dense isn't he?"

"I have had some type of issue when I try to get him to do the smart thing, the easiest way I have found is to set it right in front of him and let him find it himself." Hermione walked over and sat next to Life. "Wait… You told me to use the Potter Granger Persona. Why do you suddenly think it was a bad idea?"

"I didn't say it was a bad idea it just happens to be that you are playing differently than I thought you would. You seem to be going for the Fight and standing up for the two of you. It is entertaining. I thought you'd go for logic, I mean that what you've done before. Why not now?"

"Well," Hermione thought hard about her answer, "I guess it is because something like this needs to be fought against. I don't see the two of them as the kind who would just stop; I think they need to be stopped."

"Well, I think you are right. Now, go back and build yourselves into the people that stop them," with that Life disappeared and Hermione went back to her chair.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE

Hermione woke up to Petunia pounding on the door, telling the two 'useless freaks' to get up and make breakfast.

After breakfast was made the two sat and watched their family eat while they starved. Their Uncle looked at them and put his paper on the table slowly.

"From what I hear, I have to children that know of something and are keeping it from my boy here," The man said slowly. Hermione knew somewhat where the conversation was going. "I also hear that those same two beat my boy and his friends. Is that all true?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry answered without missing a beat.

Vernon was as calm as either could remember him being. And that alone scared both of them to their cores. "Well, I have a proposition for you two Freaks then," The word 'Freaks' sounded almost like he loved the two, which scared them even more. "You tell me what could help my boy, I let you work off your beatings. Now once that is done, I will let you both continue working, and even let you earn money, but at that point your Aunt and I will stop supporting you, and you will pay to stay here."

The boy and girl looked at each other. Harry didn't know what Hermione was thinking but he hoped that what his Uncle said was true. Hermione spoke for the both of them, "Well… In our sports class yesterday, the teacher told Harry and I about a gym nearby that was looking for people to join its wrestling team… we thought that Dudley could join, but he swung at us before we could tell you about it, I mean he would have liked it better from you anyway…"

Vernon grinned as the girl squirmed under his hard gaze. "Well, that wasn't hard now was it? Do you want to pay off your beating for this? I'll even give you a number for the rest of the school year and the summer."

The brother and sister looked at each other, worry in their eyes. "Yes, sir," Hermione said.

"50 Pounds by the end of the week for this, that covers what you took from Dudley and his friends, oh and that doesn't include this," the man pulled out the left over money that the two had kept after beating up Dudley's gang. "If you want it for the Summer, it will be 150 Pounds. Anything more than that you can keep. But remember once you pay that closes the deal."

The two looked at each other once again, neither knew how to do most things so they couldn't work could they? They nodded to each other before agreeing to their Uncle's deal, knowing that if they failed it would cause them to get a major beating that could put them down for the entire summer.

EGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEEGEGEGEG

Persona: Potter Granger Lvl. 1

Stats:

Health: 50

Magic: 100

Strength: 4

Dexterity: 3

Wisdom: 7

Constitution: 6

Intelligence: 6

Attraction: 15

Sex Appeal: 5

Skills:

Barter: Gold for a Brick? Sure.: 4 of 10

Cooking: Fire! Oh that's actually hot.., : 12 of 50

Etiquette: Silver plastic spoons: 0 of 50

French: Hey I Recognize that! That's 'Hi' right?: 4 of 10

Friend: Hi I am… Who am I?: 1 of 10

Jokester: Haha Not Funny: 1 of 10

Light Armor: Dude, those bruises are nice: 6 of 10

Money Grabber: Golden Penny: 35 of 50

Mother: First time: 1 of 10

Unarmed: Poke Poke: 7 of 10

Perks:

Bone Breaker: 10% faster learning of the Unarmed Skill.

Loving Brother: Your adopted brother takes care of you and defends you. Causes Harry to have a higher Strength Stat and an easier time learning both offensive and defensive Muggle Skills.

Money Hoarder: 10% more Money when taken from a fallen Enemy or treasure.

Parents Love: Grants one Skill from Lily Potter and one from James Potter.

Stuntwoman: You can take more hits than you can count; this allows you to take more hits at a lower Health cost; Magic attacks not included; +10 Health points per level.

Curses:

Core Binding (Lily and James Potter): This cuts the strength of your Magical Core by half, thus cutting the growth of the Core by Half. This can be removed and the Core growth recovered by the caster or through Goblin Ritual of Lordship.

Core Binding (Albus Dumbledore): This cuts the strength of your Magical Core by half, thus cutting the growth of the Core by Half. This can be removed and the Core growth recovered by the caster or through Goblin Ritual of Lordship.

Core Binding (Lilith Carnio): This cuts the strength of your Magical Core by half, thus cutting the growth of the Core by Half. This can be removed and the Core growth recovered by the caster or through Goblin Ritual of Lordship.

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the shortness of Chapters, I don't have this one as planned as I do the other. For now they will be short until a decent plan comes in, I do have the beginnings of one but it is still in the very early stages.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Lord Wolf**


End file.
